


Loving You Is Blue

by ryuomen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuomen/pseuds/ryuomen
Summary: Loving Kuroo is the cool side of the color spectrum.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Loving You Is Blue

Loving Kuroo was blue. Unlike the fiery color of Nekoma and the heat he brought as captain, loving him was mellow, like the gentle ocean waves when the tide was low, lapping at the sand before flowing back. You sought him out first, appearing at games, bringing gifts for the team, and offering to help even though you weren’t their manager. When you revealed your feelings to Kuroo, he was surprised you accepted his rejection quite well. He told you that volleyball was his main concern, and you took that as a challenge to prove to him there was more to life than sports.

 ****You should’ve listened to him the first time. You should’ve known that when he became your boyfriend and your number one priority, you weren’t his. He loved you, he cherished you, but his mind would always be on the court.

 ****Loving him at first was like the ocean, calm and dulcet. It turned into rain, pouring from above and soaking you to the bone, but it was tolerable. Umbrellas existed for a reason, and the sound of rain was soothing from the comfort of your home. But nothing could fight the somber silence of snow, when your love became bitter and cold, and no amount of layers could keep you warm. While Kuroo saw nothing but beauty in its iciness, and he reassured you that things would be okay, he stood and watched you shiver in the solace of his ignorance.

 ****In your pocket was a single, weak match, but it was enough to melt the snow. So you lit it, and you watched it all turn to puddles at your feet, like your tears as they flowed down your cheeks while Kuroo stared in horror.

 ****“I can’t do this anymore,” you whispered. “It’s over. Goodbye.”

 ****You walked out of his home without a glance back, and regret flooded every system in your body. You could’ve worked it out, and things would go back to normal, but you realized if Kuroo couldn’t see how things were falling apart, he wouldn’t have been able to mend it. It was you who had to escape, after all.

 ****Seeing him at school was unbearable, but you trekked your way through, and soon, Kuroo Tetsurou became a distant memory. You stopped thinking about his kisses, the gentle praise he gave, and times where you’d sit in an empty classroom to study. You forgot about the volleyball games where he wouldn’t bat an eye at you in the stands, too focused and fired up to be distracted. When you did think about him, it no longer brought the same stinging pain as before.

 ****He appeared at your doorstep months after you left him with a bouquet of red roses. Tears lined his puffy eyes, and his nose was bright red from the biting cold of the winter air. The snow you had melted came back, and no matter how hard you wanted to slam the door in his face and shout at him to leave, you couldn’t.

 ****“(Y/N).” His voice cracked. “I’m sorry.”

 ****Loving you was blue, but not in the way you saw it. To Kuroo, it was always calm like a low tide, and when it rained, he wanted to be the one to hold the umbrella over your head. When you were trapped in the snow, fighting to escape, Kuroo saw a winter wonderland. He saw the beauty in everything, in all the rocky moments you endured, but he was too blind to realize he was moving too fast, and you struggled to keep up.

 ****It wasn’t until you left that he realized the rain he thought was peaceful made you tremble, and the white winter he saw suffocated you. Even with nothing left, a feeble match, a tiny spark, was more than enough for you to break free.

 ****The months after you and Kuroo broke up, he saw how much your happiness increased while his plummeted. He should’ve seen the signs, but by then, it was too late. Kuroo couldn’t live with that guilt on his shoulders, the pain of ruining the thing he cherished the most. You thought he loved volleyball more than you, but really, the effort he put in was so you could feel proud of him, proud to have the captain as your boyfriend, but that effort pushed you away.

 ****Kuroo picked up a bouquet of roses that had wilted in the cold and prayed things would be okay.

 ****“I’m sorry,” he whimpered. “I love you. Please, I-” He wiped his face with his sleeve. “I don’t know. I’m sorry. I was a shitty boyfriend. I should’ve realized…”

 ****You weren’t sure why you hugged him. You should’ve left him in the cold like he did to you, but seeing him tremble flipped a switch in your mind, and you held him tight. Kuroo melted in your warmth, his forehead pressed against your shoulder and his arms wrapped around your waist.

 ****You still loved each other. You knew the lies you told yourself, that you were over him, would not hold for long, but you continued to believe them. But now, they were falling apart the longer Kuroo was in your arms.

 ****Loving Kuroo was blue, but this time, it was a clear sky, a blank canvas revealed after the rain when the gray clouds dissolved and the sun shone above.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed this drabble. Bit on the short side for AO3, but it's whatever. I know I said I wouldn't post regularly, but I'll probably be reposting my longer work from my Tumblr here.
> 
> If you're reading this, thank you, and have a lovely day! :) <3


End file.
